The Different Guy
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella's friend Alice is always trying to set her up on blind dates, and she hates it. What happends when her date actually goes right? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Alice, really, you know these blind dates never work out," I said. Alice I my best friend/room mate and her and my other friend Rosalie, also my brother's girlfriend, have been setting me up on blind date for months now and none of them have worked.

"It'll be great I promise," Alice said.

I sighed. "You said that last time."

"Well this time I mean it, I don't know why I never thought of this before," she said.

"Hey! Who are you setting my baby sister up with?!" Emmett yelled from my living room. Emmett is obviously my older brother.

"Remember my brother Edward?" Alice yelled.

"Alice, you're setting her up with Edward?" Jasper said. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's brother.

"Alice you're a genius!" Rose said.

"I no! It will be great!" she said.

"I highly doubt that," I said. Alice and Rose dragged me back to the bathroom to get me ready before I could say anything else. When they were done of course I looked great.

"Dude where am I going?" I asked.

"Dinner and a movie," Alice said.

A minute later the bell rang and I answered it. When I did I was meet eye to eye with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. All I could think was _Man, I love you Alice._

EPOV

Man my sister is going to kill me. She's always setting me up on blind dates. This time she set me up wit her best friend. She said she's really nice but I don't know I hate blind dates.

I got to Alice's house and knocked on the door. "Bella it's for you," I heard Alice say inside. Bella's the one I'm going on this date with.

The door opened and I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen standing behind it. All I could think was, God _I love you Alice._

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I starred at Edward for like five minutes. "Hi," he finally said, "I'm Edward."

I smiled, "I'm Bella." He smiled back. He had a beautiful smile crocked smile and it made my breathing practically stop.

I said bye to everyone and Edward led me out of the house and to his car. We went to a restaurant called Bella Italia and we sat alone in the back.

"So Bella," Edward said with a smile, "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

I smiled back, "Well I'm not very interesting. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a journalist for the Forks paper," I said, "What about you?" Then the waitress came up and we ordered our food.

After she walked away, obviously very mad that Edward wasn't even acknowledging her, Edward answered me, "I'm a piano teacher at Forks High School," he said.

"You play piano?" I asked stunned.

He smiled, "Yes, I do." _Damn this guy is amazing, _I thought, _next he'll tell me he's superman or something._

We talked the whole time and after we ate we went for a walk around a nearby park. "Bella, what's your favorite color?"

I smiled, "Blue." After that the game of 20 questions begun. I found out that he liked playing piano (duh), he also liked the color blue, he liked horror movies, and a lot more. He was perfect. He was nice, handsome, and a perfect gentlemen. He was everything a girl could ever want. I also realized at the end of the night that I hadn't stopped smiling the whole time and for the first time ever I was actually upset that my blind date was over.

"I really had a great time with you, Bella," Edward said as we walked up to me and Alice's apartment.

I smiled, again, "Me too," I said.

"I'd really like to see you again," he said.

"I'd like that," I said, he number programmed his number in my phone then called his so he had my number.

Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Goodnight Bella," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied. I went inside the apartment and Alice and Rosalie came running over to me.

"How did go?" Alice asked excitedly.

"All I have to say is, man I love you Alice," I said.

Alice and Rose screamed, "So that's a good thing, right?" Rose said.

I nodded, "Very," I said, "A very good thing."

EPOV

My date with Bella was incredible. She was so sweet and beautiful, her smile, her laugh, everything about her and I wanted to spend more time with her. Normal by the end of one of my annual Alice planed blind dates I'm relived to go home. This time I was upset. I just wanted to be with her longer and she was all I thought about, I spent one night with her and she was all I thought about. How crazy is that?

As soon as I got to my house I took out my phone and sent Alice a text,

_God, you the best sister ever Alice,_ it said.

A couple minutes later she responded,

_You're not the first one to say that tonight __, _She said. I smiled and went to bed hoping that I'd get to see Bella again soon.

(A/N) Okay, I know this chapter wasn't that great but I promise the next will be better. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The next morning I woke up and I almost couldn't believe what had happened. He was so perfect; I almost thought it was a dream. I only met him once and yet I knew I really liked him a lot. I laid in bed thinking about him for about ten minutes before I finally decided to get up.

I through on an old t-shirt and some jeans and headed out to the living room. Rose and Alice were packing boxes, me and Alice's lease was up at our apartment so we're moving into a new one in a couple days, and Emmett and Jasper where sitting on the couch.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Emmett said.

"Shut up," I said. Emmett just laughed.

"So I hear you had a lot of fun last night," Jasper said with a smile.

I groaned, "Yes," I said then I looked at Alice and Rose, "You two don't know how to be quiet, do you?"

They smiled sheepishly, "We're just really happy a date actually went well," Rose said.

"We're just glad you're happy," Alice said.

"You make it sound like I have a boyfriend," I said.

"Maybe you will soon," Rose said. I could feel the blush spreading on my cheeks.

"I'm going to go make breakfast now," I mumbled, everyone laughed. It was quiet for a while until Alice spoke.

"Hey Bells! I forgot to tell you that I found us a great place!" she said.

I spun around and looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me?!" I said.

"I just told you," she said, "I forgot." She turned back to the box and continued packing. "Oh and we can move all this stuff over when ever we'd like," she added.

I groaned, "Thanks for the heads up Ali," I said.

She laughed, "Anytime Bells," she said. After we all ate we continued the insane packing. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Bella! Could you get that!" Alice yelled from her room.

"Sure," I yelled back. I opened the door and saw Edward standing there in all his handsome glory.

He starred into my eyes and I was speechless for a couple minutes. "Hey," I said finally finding my voice.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

I stepped to the side letting him in, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Alice wanted some help with the moving," he said then he looked at me, "And, well, I really wanted to see you again."

I smiled and blushed, "I'm glad," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Hey Edward," Rose said entering the room snapping me out of the little world I was in. That's when I realized how close Edward and me were standing. I was so close to him that I was almost up against his chest.

I guess he didn't realize it either because he jumped back at the same time as I did. I heard Rose chuckle and I just glared at her. Man this is going to be a long day.

EPOV

I was happy that Alice asked me to help her move some stuff over to her and Bella's new apartment. I really wanted to see Bella again and I got my wish but when she opened that door I think I may have stopped breathing.

All through out the day as I tried to help I just kept getting distracted. She was beautiful, her long brown wavy hair and her brown eyes that you could just got lost in. Her laughed sounded like Christmas bells and it was amusing thing ever to watch the way she messed around with her brother.

"Bella, seriously, you don't know how to unplug a Playstation?" Emmett asked.

"Hey," Bella said, "I can turn it on. I can even play it, but hooking it up, I can't do that." Emmett laughed, unplugged the Playstation and handed it to her to put in a box.

"Show off," she mumbled, I laughed. She turned around to get some more stuff to put in the box but her foot got rapped around the plug that was still hanging out of the box. She started to fall but I put my hands out catching her waist. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice catch Edward," Alice laughed from in the kitchen.

"Oh you better get use to that Edward," Jasper said.

"Yeah my sister is the biggest klutz you will ever meet," Emmett laughed and everyone joined him.

I looked down at Bella who was blushing like crazy, "That's okay," I said, "I'll always be here to catch you." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," she said. Then she continued packing. _Man this girl is going to kill me, _I thought. That's when I realized how much I liked Bella.

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I can't believe I'm such a klutz! I tripped right in front of Edward! On the bright side, he caught me. It was the best feeling in world to feel his arms go around my waist. I was perfectly content there. I wanted to stay right there in his arms for the rest of my live, but I had to pull away, and not just because I had to pack, but because I didn't want him to fell awkward… Even though he did say that he'd always catch me….

"Bella!" Alice said.

I jumped, "What?"

She laughed, "You okay? I asked you a question and you didn't answer," she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Then answer my question," she said with a smirk that told me that she new exactly what I was thinking about.

"Repeat the question?" I asked with a sheepish smile. Emmett and Jasper laughed and Rose had the same look as Alice. I was surprisingly happy that Edward wasn't in the room.

Alice chuckled, "I asked what you thought of all of us going to dinner when we're done here."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. That's a great idea," I said. Then Edward came back in from me and Alice's old apartment (we were all sitting at the new place Edward was just getting the last of the boxes.)

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, "Just the brother I was looking for!"

"Alice, I'm your only brother," Edward said. I chuckled.

"Yeah whatever," Alice said, "Any way, would you like to go to dinner with all of us?"

"Sure," he said.

"Great! Then you can be Bella's date," Alice said. I heard Emmett choke on his drink. I chuckled; Emmett was always a very protective big brother. Plus he was really all the family I had.

Edward smiled, "Of course, but only if it's okay with Bella," he said then looked at me.

I smiled back at him, "I'd love for you to be my date Edward," I said. Edward's smile just grew. That's when I realized that I couldn't deny it any more… I really liked Edward.

**(A/N) Sorry it's so short, but please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Okay!" Alice said, "We must get you ready." Her and Rose got up and came over to me.

"Um… No," I said, "I can dress myself."

"Negative," Rose said.

"Positive?" I said but it sounded more like a question. I heard Edward laugh at my stupid joke.

"No," Alice said, "Lets go." Her and Rose dragged me back to my room. Rose in Alice dug through my closet until they finally agreed on an outfit for me to wear. It was a white wavy shirt with what looked almost like flowers on the edges; a pair of long paints (which to my liking where kind of comfortable.) They put a headband with a flower on it in my hair and then forced me to wear some white heals. I decided to throw on some heart shaped earrings for the heck of it. Then of course Alice; being Alice, she had to do my makeup.

When they where done they went to get ready and I walked out of my room. I was headed to the kitchen when Emmett spoke. "You look nice Bella," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay," I said.

"Yeah," he said, "It's better then what they normally have you wear." I saw Edward give him this weird look but I didn't understand why.

"I guess that's a good point," I said. Then I continued on to the kitchen for something to drink. The rest of the night is almost a blear. I spent most of my time admiring Edward that I barley remember the night…. I don't even remember what I ordered!

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed for work. I through on the nicest work outfit I could find and headed out the door. I went in and headed to my new office (I had just been promoted a few days ago.)

It was a very stressful day. I had to speak to multiple people who were going to be posted in the paper and set up meetings to talk to them. Now it was about 3:00 so I had two hours left to go. I was on the phone with another guy who I had to set a meeting with when I heard a knock on the door. I covered the mouthpiece, "Come in," I said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. Then I went back to my phone conversation, "So, I'll see to you tomorrow at 11:00?" I said.

"Yes, thank you," the man said.

"My pleasure, bye," I said and hung up the phone. I was still writing down the date in my date book when I remembered that I someone came in the room, I sighed, "What could I do for you?" I asked. Then I glanced up and saw Edward and Alice. Alice had this weird look on her face, it looked like a mixture of confused and amused, and Edward had his crooked smile on. _God I love that smile, _I thought, _What? Huh? Who said that?_

I sat back in my chair, "Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Stressful day?" Edward said.

"That would be an understatement," I said, Edward laughed, "Aren't you two suppose to be working?"

Alice laughed, "It must be a stressful day," she said, "I get out of work at 2:30, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said.

"I had a planning day," Edward said, "I finished everything early so they let me leave."

"Oh," I said, "Well, I've been sitting here all day calling people, setting up meetings, and starting really bad articles."

"I highly doubt you wrote a bad article," Edward said.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why do you have a new office?" she asked. Edward gave her a confused look.

I froze, "I though I told you," I said. Alice shook her head. "Oh," I said, "I got a promotion a few days ago."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Alice said.

"Sorry," I said with a sheepish smile.

"Congratulations, Bella," Edward said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said smiling back.

"I'm telling Emmett," Alice said. Then she took out her phone and started texting. I groaned and put my head on my desk. Edward chuckled.

"Why?" I said, "Why do you have to tell Emmett?"

"Because it'll be funny to watch you get yelled at," she said, "Just wait for it."

A couple minutes later my office phone buzzed, "Ms. Swan?" my receptionist said.

I groaned and I hit the button, "Yes?" I said.

"Your brother's on line 1," she said.

I groaned, "Thanks," I said. Then I clicked over to line 1 and put it on speaker, "Bella Swan, you know you love me so please don't yell, what could I do for you?" I said in the most professional voice I could, Alice and Edward chuckled.

"ISABELLA MARIE SAWN!" Emmett said.

I flinched at the use of my whole name; I looked at Edward and Alice, "Oh… Whole name… That's bad," I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT PROMOTED?!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry Em, I guess it slipped my mind with the move and all," I said.

He sighed, "It's okay. But don't do that again!" he said.

I laughed, "Okay I won't," I said. I told him I'd talk to him later and hung up. I turned and looked at Alice, "I'm going to kill you," I said.

She laughed, "No you wont, you know you love me," she said with a smile. I just slowly shook my head.

EPOV

We were still sitting in Bella's office, "Okay," Bella said, "You can stay but I'm going to work on my article." Then she turned to the computer and started typing her article. How someone can be mesmerizing when they're just typing a story I'll never know, but Bella did it. Then again, she's always mesmerizing, so.

We sat in Bella's office until she got off, just talking about random things. Every now and then she'd get a call from someone but that was really it. At 5 we all left to our own cars saying we'd meet at Bella and Alice's place.

We went inside and everyone was already there, "Congrats Bella!" Jasper yelled as we came in.

She laughed, "Thanks Jaz," she said.

"We should go to a club to celebrate!" Alice said.

"On Tuesday night, Alice, really? Isn't it kind of early in the week?" Bella said.

Alice glared at Bella, I leaned down to Bella's ear, "Now you've done it," I whisper with a chuckle.

"Don't ever say that again!" Alice said, "It's never to early in the week to go clubbing!"

"Okay, okay. Man," Bella said. I laughed. Bella left to go get changed.

When she came back, Emmett spoke, "So Bella," he said, "What did you get promoted to?"

Bella froze slightly then continued walking, "Head journalist," she said.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room said.

"And you didn't tell us!" Emmett said.

Bella smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," she said.

"Definitely celebrating!" Rose and Alice said.

As we were leaving I saw Emmett give Bella a hug, "They'd be proud," he whispered. Bella hugged him tighter. I couldn't help but wonder what he met by that.

REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

How can just looking at a person just make you like them even more? I really want to know, because every time I look at Bella I begin to like her more and more. It was something strong, something I had never felt for anyone, something powerful. It scared me, but at the same time I loved it, I craved it, I wanted to feel this way forever.

When we got to the club I saw Bella go up to the bar and order herself a drink and before she could pay I gave the man the exact change. She looked at me, "You didn't need to do that, Edward," she said with a frown.

I smiled, "I wanted to," I said. We walked over to the table and while we sat with our friends I couldn't help but want to punch every guy in the bar for the way they looked at Bella. I felt so protective of her it wasn't even funny.

About five minutes after we sat down a guy came over and tapped Bella on the shoulder, "Wana dance?" he said.

She looked at Alice and Rose, "Go!" they mouthed.

"Sure," she said with a smiled. Then she got up and left the table. I turned around and watched her as she danced with the guy.

"Edward," I heard from across the table.

I looked and saw Emmett talking to me, "Do me favor…" he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Next time we all go out, be my sister's date," he said.

"You don't need to ask twice," I mumbled.

**BPOV**

I dance with a couple of guys but I couldn't help wishing that I was dancing with Edward. As I dance there was this one guy that wouldn't leave me alone. He kept trying to touch me and dance with me, "Leave me alone," I said pushing him away.

"No," he said. I was about to hit him but he was pulled off of me. I thought I was going to look up and see Emmett, but when I looked up Edward was standing there with the guy.

"I think she said to leave her alone," he growled.

"Sorry man," he said and backed off.

Edward looked at me, "You okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah. Thanks," I said.

He smiled back, "Any time," he said. A slow song started so I started to head back to the table but Edward caught my arm. I look at him.

"Dance with me?" he said. I nodded and allowed him to lead me to an open spot on the dance floor. He rapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around him neck. It was probably one of the happiest moments of my life. "Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I need to tell you something," he said, "This whole time you've been dancing out here I've wanted to punch the shit out every guy you were dancing with. I can even stand the way half these guys are looking at you. Bella, I like you, a lot."

I didn't know what to say for a minute, "Edward, I like you a lot too. You have know idea how long I've want to hear you say that you liked me," I said.

He smiled, "Be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. I have know idea how, but his smile grew wider. He lent forward and kissed me. The moment just got even happier.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

God this is like the happiest moment of my life! She actually said that she'd be my girlfriend. How could I disserve her?

Bella and me dance throughout the rest of the song. It was the best feeling in the world to feel her head on my chest. When the song was over we walked back over to the table. Bella went to sit next to me but I stopped her and pulled her into my lap. She looked at me and smiled and I rapped my arms around her waist.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Alice said when she looked over at us.

"FINALLY!" Rosalie said.

Bella laughed, "Wow you guys," she said, "I would say it's the drinks that make you crazy, but you haven't had enough to be drunk yet." I laughed and put my head on her shoulder.

"So, Edward?" Emmett said, and then took a swing of beer.

"Here we go," Bella mumbled, running her hand down her face.

"What are your intentions with my baby sister?" Emmett continued. Jasper choked on his beer, I guess this is a regular thing.

"Since when do you ask this?" Alice asked.

"Since I'm the only one who can," Emmett murmured, Bella froze for a split second, "Back to my question," he said.

I smiled, "To take care of her and lo-…. Be there for her know matter what," I said. Alice gave me a knowing smile. I know I love Bella, but how can I tell her that when we just started dating maybe a half hour ago? Not even that!

When we got back to Alice and Bella's apartment Emmett, being as drunk as he is, decided we were going to play I Never.

He got beer for everyone and Alice made Bella a Margarita. Then I thought about it and I realized something…. Bella doesn't drink beer.

I looked at Bella, "Bella?" I said. She looked at me showing me I had her attention, "Why don't you drink beer?" I asked.

She froze, "I'll tell you another day," she whispered.

I nodded, "Alright," I said. Then I ran my hand through her hair, taking it out of her face. She smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Alright!" Emmett said, "Bella start!"

She groaned, "Why me?" she whined.

"Your celebration," Rose said.

"I have a feeling I wont be able to go to work tomorrow," Bella mumbled, we all laughed. "Alright. I never…" Then she glared at Emmett, "Pushed my little sister out of a tree."

Emmett glared at her, "You don't have a little sister," he said.

"Exactly," she said. Emmett groaned and then took a swing of is drink, Jasper laughed.

"You pushed her out of a tree?" I asked slowly, I was kind of mad. Wait, no, I was pissed!

"It was an accident!" he said. I put my arm around Bella's shoulders and he chuckled.

"Okay," Alice said, "I never got so drunk I gave a guy a lap dance." Emmett busted out laughing. I looked at him as if he was crazy and then Bella picked up her drink and drank.

Alice and Rose laughed, "Are you serious?" they asked.

Bella blushed, "Yeah," she said, "It was at this party in high school. I was so drunk Emmett had to come get me." I gaped at her…. _Damn…_ I thought, _I want one!!!_

The game kept going on like that. We were all really drunk, but still playing, by the next hour. Then it was Alice's turn, she was more drunk then anyone, "I've never!" she yelled, "...Seen someone die!" The four others froze and looked at Alice. Alice's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Sorry," she mouthed to Bella. Wait, what?

Bella and Emmett looked at their drinks, then at each other and then at the same time they both picked up their drinks and drank.

REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

_The game kept going on like that. We were all really drunk, but still playing, by the next hour. Then it was Alice's turn, she was more drunk then anyone, "I've never!" she yelled, "...Seen someone die!" The four others froze and looked at Alice. Alice's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Sorry," she mouthed to Bella. Wait, what?_

_Bella and Emmett looked at their drinks, then at each other and then at the same time they both picked up their drinks and drank._

EPOV

By the end of the night everyone was passed out around the house. Emmett and Rose were asleep on the other couch and Alice and Jasper went to sleep in Alice's bed. Bella has fallen asleep with her head in my lap. I stared down at her and watched her as she slept, she was beautiful. I ran my hand through her hair and she smiled, which made me smile. I picked Bella up and carried her to her room and put her in her bed. I watched her for a minute. Then I walked out and slept on the couch, I would've slept in Bella's room but I didn't know if she would like that since we just started going out.

…..

The next morning everyone was up sitting in the living room, except Bella who was still sleeping. I saw Alice pick up Bella's phone and call someone.

"Who did you call?" I asked.

"Bella's assistant. I told her Bella was sick and wouldn't be in today," she said. I nodded and everyone started talking, then we heard a scream come from Bella's room.

Everyone jumped up and ran to Bella's room. Bella was still asleep in bed when we got there, but she was screaming and crying in her sleep. Emmett ran to her side.

"Bella! Bells wake up!" Emmett said, shaking Bella to wake her up. Bella's eyes shot open and she sat up really fast. She was crying and she threw her arms around Emmett's neck. "It's alright Bella. It was just a dream, It's not real," Emmett said. I wanted to cry seeing Bella like this, it broke my heart.

"It was real," Bella cried. Emmett froze; I saw a tear roll down his face.

Alice grabbed my arm, "Come on," she whispered. She dragged me into the living room; I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands. Alice sat down beside me, "She's going to be fine," she said, "Just let her talk to Emmett for a minute." I nodded and we all sat in silence. About 20 minutes later Bella and Emmett came out, Bella's eyes were all red from crying and Emmett looked like he was trying not to cry so he could be there for Bella.

Bella sat down next to me and I put my arm around her, "You okay?" I asked.

"I'll be okay," she said, she put her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head.

BPOV

I sat down with Edward and put my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my head and run his fingers through my hair. We all sat there and talked for a couple minutes and I started thinking about whether I should tell Edward about my past. Then I decided to tell him.

I looked up at him, "Can I talk to you in my room?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. I grabbed his hand and led him to my room.

"I want to tell you about why I don't drink beer," I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Bella, you don't have to do that," he said.

"I want to," I said.

"Okay," he said and sat beside me.

"When I was 17 and Emmett was 19," I began, "My Dad, my Mom, Emmett and I were coming home from going out to dinner. Emmett was in college at the time and he had come home for a visit, so we went out to dinner to celebrate." I paused and took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen. "Some guy was drunk and ran a red light, he hit our car. Emmett and I weren't that hurt, but our parents were hurt pretty bad." I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes. Edward grabbed my hand and wiped away my tears with the other hand.

"My parents were rushed to the hospital," I continued, "They died right in front of us and there was nothing I could do." I cried harder and Edward pulled me closer to him. I buried my face in his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Love," Edward said. Edward stroked my hair and let me cry in his arms.

**(A/N) I'M HOME!!!! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I spent pretty much the whole day crying in Edward's arms, we even fell asleep in my bed Just for the record, falling asleep in Edward's arms is _the_ best thing in the world, definitely something I could get used to.

The next morning when I woke up there was a note on my nightstand.

**Bella**

**Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, I had to head to work. I'll come by later.**

**Your Edward x**

I smiled reading his note. _My Edward_, I could've framed just that part of the note. I sighed and decided it was time to get ready for work.

When I got to work I thought I was going to have a lot to do, being I wasn't in yesterday, but I didn't. I had a couple of meetings and I had to finish my entry for the paper, but that was it really. By 1 I was done with everything and bored out of my mind. Everyone was pretty much gone, because no one had anything to do. So I picked up my stuff and headed home.

On my way home I passed Fork's High School, I smiled to myself and made a U turn, pulling into the parking lot. I went to the front office and told the lady at the desk that I wanted to visit Edward Cullen. She told me to fill out a visitors badge and then told me how to get there.

I walked into Edward's classroom quietly and saw he was helping a student at the piano. He started to play the song on the sheet music and I recognized it, it was Claire De Lune, I smiled, it was one of my favorites. Edward told the girl to keep practicing then he got up and started walking to the front of the room. He froze when he saw me, like he was surprised. Then he smiled.

The bell rang and students started getting up, "Look over your music for homework," Edward said to his class. The students filed out the door and Edward walked over to me, he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

I shrugged, "I got bored and decided to surprise you," I said.

He laughed, "Well this is the best surprise I've ever gotten," he said. Then students started coming into the room. He groaned, "I wish this was my planning period," he whispered.

I laughed, "Would you like me to leave?" I asked.

"No!" he said, "This is my last class."

I smiled, "You sure I wont be a distraction?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute then said, "No, but that's okay." I laughed and sat behind his desk and watched him teach his class. He played Claire De Lune again and asked if anyone had any questions.

"Yeah," a kid in the back said, "Who's the smokin' hot lady at your desk?" I blushed bit and covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Every class has a troublemaker; this kid was definitely the troublemaker of this class.

"Well, Josh, the smokin' hot lady at my desk is my girlfriend," Edward said, Josh froze, "Now, are there any questions that wont get you kicked out of my class?" No one said anything, "Okay then, please practice your song."

Edward pulled up a chair and sat beside me, "You okay?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"No," he said, "No one can call you smokin' hot, other than me. Even if it is just a hormonal teenage boy."

I chuckled, "He's just a kid," I said.

"Yeah, and you're my girlfriend," he said and I smiled, "And it's a good thing he's just a kid because if he wasn't I'd kick his as-butt."

I laughed, "No cursing in school, Mr. Cullen," I said. He laughed and kissed my hand.

"No PDA!" Josh yelled.

"Josh, get out of my classroom," Edward said.

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

After Edward's class was over I followed him back to his place. Edward was grading papers as we talked about random stuff. Then he stopped and looked up at the piano and then to me.

"Come with me," he said, he got up and walked to the piano, "I want to play you something." I followed him over and sat beside him.

He looked at me for a minute and then turned to his piano and began playing. He was playing the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was so sweet and loving. There was more love in this song then in any song I had ever heard.

When he stopped playing I looked at him, "Did you write that?" I asked.

He nodded, "I wrote that for you, Bella," he said, I froze for a minute. He wrote that loving song….for me? "That song is all the feeling I feel for you, Bella. I wrote that after the first time we met…. I love you, Bella."

I didn't know what to say so leaned in and kissed him and then wrapped my arms around him, "I love you too," I said. I felt him kiss my head.

(A/N) I know it's short, but I have an idea. I just need to figure out how to put it on paper… (If that makes any sense.) REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I ended up falling asleep in Edward's bed while we were watching a movie that night. I was sleeping peacefully until I heard the alarm on my phone go off, telling me I had to go to work.

I groaned and pulled myself closer to Edward. I heard him chuckle, "Sorry, Love," he said, "I think we both need to get up."

I sighed, "Yeah," I said, "And I need to get clothes from my house." We both climbed out of bed and headed to the living room, but I stopped when I saw my bag on the couch…. My bag that I didn't bring.

"What's that doing there?" I asked.

Edward looked to where I pointed, "I thought you brought it with you," he said.

"No," I said, "It's mine, but I didn't bring it." I went over to the bag and opened it up. There were clothes in the bag and a note lying on top. I picked up the note and read it.

_Thought you'd need something to wear._

_Love ya, _

_Alice 3_

I smiled slightly then turned to Edward, "Does Alice have a key?" I asked, as I handed him the note.

He chuckled after he read it, "Yeah," he said, "She has a key for emergency purposes…. I'm going to have to get you one too." He mumbled the last part, almost as a note-to-self sort of thing.

I got dressed and headed to work. On my way to work I started thinking about my morning; waking up next to Edward, eating breakfast with Edward, and then kissing him good-bye when I left…. It was like a dream come true and I wanted to do that every morning.

I pulled up to work and I had million things to do. I had meetings to go to, people to call and hundreds of other things.

I had just gotten out of a very stressful meeting and was in my office writing my paper, or redoing it. I was really irritated because the guy it was about didn't like it so I had to completely redo it. I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah," I said, then I remembered I was at work, "I mean come in." I really hoped my boss wasn't behind that door.

I heard the door close, and I was about to turn around, but I felt two arms rap around me…Edward.

"Hello, Love," he said, kissing my cheek.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Hey," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you," he said with a smile, "Teachers do get a 30 minute lunch break too, so, I picked us up something."

I hugged him, "You're the best," I said.

He chuckled, "I know," he said. I playfully smacked his arm and we both laughed.

He sat down across from me, "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "Why?"

"You seemed annoyed earlier," he said.

"I just had a hard day," I said, "But I'm fine now."

He gave me a confused looked, "And why is that?"

I looked at my food. "You're here," I said shyly, I didn't look up, "You have this weird way of making me completely forget everything that I was upset about… And making me happy." I glanced up at him and he was smiling.

He leaned in and kissed me, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

We continued eating and talking until he had to go, and I was sad, "I'll come over after work," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Okay," I said. I finished my paper and headed home. When I got there everyone was there.

"Club!" Alice yelled.

"Oh god," I mumbled.

EPOV

We pulled up to the club and I opened the door for Bella and helped her out. When she got out I put my arm around her waist. "Mine," I whispered in her ear. She just laughed and kissed my cheek.

A bunch of guys kept asking Bella to dance, and I was getting really mad. Every time I'd get mad though Bella would just start rubbing circles into the back of my hand and I'd be completely fine.

We were all headed to the bar to get a drink when someone came up in front of Emmett and stopped us. "Hey Swan," he said, "Long time no see."

Emmett froze for a minute and Bella pulled herself closer to me. "What do you want?" Emmett asked.

"Well I wasn't going to bring it up," he said, "But since you asked, the same thing I've always wanted." Then he looked past Emmett for a minute, looking at Bella.

"Look at that!" he said, "Bella's here too." Once again Bella pushed herself into my arms even more.

"Get out of here, James," Jasper hissed.

James glared at Jasper, "Fine, but I'll be back," he said. Then he walked away.

"Can you take me home," Bella asked me in a quiet voice. I looked down at her, she looked so scared.

I nodded, "Come on," I said. When we got in the car I looked at her. "Who was that guy, Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me, "I'll explain when we get there," she said.

REVIEW!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

When we got to Bella's house she walked in and sat on the couch. I went and sat next to her, taking her hand in mine. "What happened, Love?" I asked, "Who is he?"

She took a deep breath, "Well, obviously you know his name is James," she said, I nodded, "It was last year and me, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice had gone to a club. There was a bunch of people there, and, like always, guys kept trying to dance with me. I dance with one or two of them, just to make Alice happy, but then James came up and wanted to dance. I said no thank you, but he kept being persisted. Then Emmett and Jasper came up and told him to back off. He said no, so we left before anyone could get hurt."

She stopped for a minute, "Is that it?" I asked, "He's mad because you wouldn't dance with him?"

She shook her head, "No," she said, "There's more…. For the next week or so everything was okay, and we had forgotten all about it. Then I started to realize stuff. Like I kept seeing the same car pass our house. So I told Emmett and he freaked out, he ended up staying here for a while. The day he was leaving I saw the car, it was parked right across the street. I told Emmett and he went and banged on the window of the car. When the guy stepped out, it was James.

"We told him to stay away and he said that he wouldn't until he got what he wanted. I never saw him after that, I thought he finally gave up, but I guess I was wrong. He's been stalking me, I'm what he wants."

I reached out and wiped away one of her tears, "Did you go to the cops?" I asked.

"Yes, but we had no proof of him stalking me," she said. Tears started to poor down her face. I pulled her to me and carried her to her room. I laid her down in bed and laid beside her.

"Edward," she said, snuggling closing to me.

"Hum," I murmured.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

I kissed her head, "I know," I whispered, "But everything will work out I promise."

…..

Later on while I was teaching a lesson the phone went off in the classroom. "Practice the song while I get this," I said.

I picked up the phone, "Mr. Cullen," I said.

"Edward!" Alice said on the other end.

"Alice?" I asked, "What have I told you about calling my classroom phone?"

"Well, I called your cell phone and you didn't answer," she said.

"Well. Yeah. I'm working," I said.

"This is important," she said. Now I realized that something sounded off, something was wrong, she was crying.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Bella," she chocked out in a whisper.

My whole world froze, "What about Bella?!" I asked, I saw the heads of several students pop up.

"She was in an accident," she said, "James," she stopped to catch her breath, "James ran her off the road while she was on her way back from lunch, any other driver saw the whole thing."

"Is she okay?!" I demanded.

She cried harder, "She's in the hospital, Edward," she cried, "He put her in a coma."

REVIEW!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Previously

"_Alice, what is it?" I asked, "What's wrong?"_

"_It's Bella," she chocked out in a whisper._

_My whole world froze, "What about Bella?!" I asked, I saw the heads of several students pop up._

"_She was in an accident," she said, "James," she stopped to catch her breath, "James ran her off the road while she was on her way back from lunch, any other driver saw the whole thing."_

"_Is she okay?!" I demanded._

_She cried harder, "She's in the hospital, Edward," she cried, "He put her in a coma."_

EPOV

I was quiet for a minute, "I'll be there in a minute," I said. I thought I was going to die. Bella, my Bella, was in a coma.

I hung up and call the front office, "Yes," the receptionist said.

"I need someone to cover my class," I said.

"Okay," she said, "This is Edward right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Okay, I'll send someone down," she said.

Five minutes later a teacher came in, "Have them just play their song," I said. Then I was gone. As soon as I got in my car all the tears I held off came. I cried as I drove to the hospital.

I pulled in and ran inside. "Edward!" I heard as I ran in.

I looked and saw Alice. She was with Emmett and Jasper, "Hey, Ali. Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked.

Alice hugged me, "They say she'll be fine, but for now she's in a coma," she said as she cried in my arms.

I looked over at Emmett and I saw him drying silently, "I called Dad," Alice said, "I wanted him to be her doctor."

"Okay," I said.

Then a cop came in with James, "Is this the guy?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "That's the bastard." I ran over to him to kick his ass but Jasper pulled me back.

"If I don't see it, I can't stop it," The cop said. The cop turned his back to us and Emmett punched James in the face.

"That's for hurting me sister," he said. Then he punched him again, "And that, was just cause' I felt like."

The cop turned around, "I new the girl you put in the hospital," the cop said to James.

We were all quiet, "Darren?" Emmett asked.

He nodded, "I'll make sure he never gets out," Darren said. Then he walked away.

"Darren was a friend of my dad's," Emmett whispered after Darren walked away, "They were best friends."

A little while later Carlisle came out, "Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"She's still in a coma," he said, "But she'll be fine."

"When will she wake up?" Emmett asked.

"We're not sure," he said, "You can go see her if you want though." We all went back to see her. When we walked in the room I saw Rosalie start crying and Emmett held her to calm her down, trying to hold back his tears as well.

I went over to Bella's side and took her hand. I looked up at Carlisle, "Can she hear me?" I asked. He nodded. "Bella, I love you so much," I said, "I wont leave you till you wake up."

**REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

It had been a week since Bella was put in a coma. Everyone was worried about her. I didn't want to leave her side, but Emmett told me she'd want me to at least go to work. So I did, but I still went to see her on my lunch break and after work.

It was my planning period and I wanted to go down and see Bella, but I knew I actually had to do work. I was grading a test when my cell phone went off, which I left on since the incident.

"Hello," I said.

"Dude, get down here!" Emmett said.

I jumped up, "What happened?" I asked.

"She'd awake," he said.

I froze. Oh my god, she's awake, "Are you with her?" I asked.

"No, they wanted me to leave so they could run tests," he said.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said. I hung up and ran to my car, speeding to the hospital.

I pulled up and ran inside, going right to the waiting room. "Did you see her yet?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head. "They said she keeps calling out," Alice said.

"Calling out what?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

Just then Carlisle came out, "Edward," he said, I looked at him. "You can't go back yet, but she keeps calling out one name, just so you know."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Edward," he said, "That's all she'll say." I felt like crying, I ran back to her room.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled, but I kept running.

I could now hear Bella's cries, "Edward!" she yelled, "I want Edward!"

"Miss, you need to calm down," someone told her. I ran through the door.

"Sir, you can't be here," a man told me.

"I'm Edward," I said. He looked at me for a minute. Then he nodded and stepped aside and let me in.

I ran to Bella's bed and kneeled down next to her, "I'm here, Love," I said, kissing her head, "I'm right here."

"Edward," she said, throwing here arms around my neck.

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

It was so dark, and all I could hear was voices… My family's voices… They were telling me they loved me and that they wanted me to wake up, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.

Then I heard Edward. He was crying, he said, "Bella, I love you so much. I can't live without you. Please wake up, Love. Please wake up, for me." I wanted to wake up for him so badly but I couldn't.

Then after a little while I heard nothing. Then I heard soft cries. "Bella," Emmett said, Emmett was crying? "Bella, please wake up, I need you. You're all I have left. You're my baby sister, I can't live without you. Please wake up, Bells." I had only seen my brother cry once and that was when my parents died. He was crying for me to wake up, I had to do it…

**EPOV**

I held Bella in my arms. I kissed her cheek, "I love you, Bella," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

"Sir," one of the nurse's said, "You can't be in here while she answer's questions."

"Please let him and my friends stay," Bella said.

"We can't, I'm sorry," she said.

"Fine, then I wont answer any questions," Bella said.

The nurse looked at Carlisle and he laughed. "She's always been very stubborn," he said and I chuckled, "They can stay." The nurse left to get everyone else and they all came running in.

Alice was the first to get to Bella, "Bella! We missed you!" she said.

"Missed you too," Bella said with a smile. Then everyone else hugged her… Except Emmett. I looked and saw him against the back wall; his face was stained with tears.

Bella must have seen him to because she looked at him and smiled, "Emmett," she said opening her arms. Emmett smiled and gave her a hug. "I can't live without you either big brother," Bella whispered.

Then Emmett started crying again, "You heard me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, with a smile.

….

"Bella?" Carlisle said, "We already have James in jail for what he did to you, but we want to know if you remember anything."

"I got to punch James!" Emmett said from the chair on the other side of Bella's bed.

Bella chuckled, "Really now?" she said, "How did you pull that one off?"

"Darren was the cop that arrested him… He turned around so I could hit James," Emmett said.

"Darren?" Bella asked.

"Yeah… He was pissed," Emmett said.

"He always treated us like his kids," Bella said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Kind of…" she said, slipping her hand into mine. I smiled and kissed it. "I was returning to work after lunch," she said, "I heard a car come up behind me really fast. I recognized the car, so I looked in the front seat and I saw James. I remember panicking for a second. Then he started to drive closer; he went around my car and slammed into me from the next lane. My car spun out and hit a tree."

Everyone was quiet, "Anything else, Love?" I asked quietly, trying to hold back tears.

She looked at me, "I remember slipping in and out of consciousness," she said, "I remember waking up and seeing you, and then I blacked out again…" I smiled a little and kissed her head.

**REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

After a week or so, they let me go home, but I couldn't go to work for another week. _How boring is that?!_

"Why can't I go to work?" I asked on the way back to me and Alice's apartment.

"Because you can't have too much stress and you need to stay in bed for a while," Alice said.

"That's gay," I mumbled. Alice chuckled.

"Your boss said that he'd e-mail you a story to work on," Alice said, "I knew you wouldn't like not being able to go to work."

"You're awesome!" I said.

"I know, right!" she said and I laughed.

…

I was sitting on the couch working on the story when Alice came in, "I was going to wait until Emmett got here, but my assistant called and I need to go in now," she said.

"Okay," I said, "I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

"Well, until you can actually go to work," she said, "Someone's going to be here with you."

I groaned, "Fine," I said, "So my insane brother's coming to baby-sit me?"

She smiled for a minute, "Yup," she said, "Love you, bye." _Odd_, I thought.

I sat on the couch on finished working on my story. Then I heard the door open. "Em?" I called out. No one answered back.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Em, what are y-," I didn't finish my sentence, Emmett wasn't in there.

"Bro!" I yelled, "Where-" Then someone grabbed me.

I screeched, "It's me, Babe," Edward whispered.

I spun around in his arms, "Edward," I said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I took the week off," he said, smiling back.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup," he said, "I wanted to be with you for the week." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"You're the best," I said.

"I know," he said, with a smile.

"Jerk," I said with a laugh, pushing him lightly.

**REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

I was lying in Bella's bed with my arms around her. She was so beautiful, I'm the luckiest person in the world to have her. I'm lucky she survived. If she didn't I don't know what I would've done. I would've killed myself; I can't live without here in my life.

Then I realized Bella was starring into my eyes, "What?" she asked.

"Just think," I said, running my fingers through her hair.

"About what?" she asked.

"How I'm the luckiest guy on earth," I said. I kissed her head and she smiled. "We should go out later tonight," I said.

"Okay," she said. Tonight I'm going to do it, tonight I'll ask her to be mine.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

I decided that if I was going to ask Bella to marry me I had to do this right. I was going to ask for permission. It may sound crazy but that's what I was going to do.

After Bella fell asleep I got up and saw Emmett playing Rock Band in the living room. "Hey, Emmett," I said, "Could I talk with you?"

"Hang on," he said.

"It's kind of important," I said.

"Really now?" he asked.

"It's about Bella," I said.

He paused the game and looked at me, "We'll pick this up is a minute, Jazz," he said. Then he got up and led me outside. "So what's up, Eddie?" he asked.

"Emmett," I said, "I've been thinking lately, and we all know I love Bella. I love her more than anything. She's like the air I breathe. I can't live without her. So, I wanted to ask you for your permission to marry Bella." Emmett stopped walking and looked at me, wide-eyed. "I know how close you two are. I know Bella means everything to you so I would like your permission first before I ask her. She means the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Emmett didn't say anything at first. Then he smiled a little and stuck out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand. "Edward," he said, "I know you love my sister. I don't think I've ever seen any guy she's dated love her as much as you do. I know you'll take good care of my sister."

"Thanks Emmett," I said.

"When are you going to ask her?" he asked.

"Tonight at dinner," I said.

**(A/N) Only one more chapter after this :( **

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

Alice got me all dressed up for my date with Edward. "What do I need to get dressed up for?" I asked.

"You're leaving this house," she said, "Do you need anymore reason then that?"

I laughed, "In your eyes I guess not," I said.

After I was "presentable" I walked into the living room. Edward was waiting for me. I looked at me, "Wow," he said, "You look…. Amazing," he said.

I blushed, "Thank you," I said.

We went to dinner and then we walked around the park. Edward kissed my cheek. I looked at him and smiled, "What's that for?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Do I need a reason?" he asked.

I laughed, "I guess not," I said.

He stopped and looked at me, "Bella," he said, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me so much happier. I can't live without you. I love you so much." He got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I gasped; I felt a tear roll down my face. I nodded, "Yes," I said. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. Then I jumped into his arms. This is how it should be. This is where I should be.

**(A/N) It's so sad… The stories over :( **

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this story, expectually my amazing beta MyLifeIsEdwardCullen. She's the best beta and author ever :)**

**Love **

**NYKIDDO **


End file.
